Pokespe Challanges
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: What if... At the end of the RGb arc, the battle ended in a tie? Red and Green agree to do random challanges to gain the chamiopnship. Who will win the final challange? Taking idea's now: any can submit! Read inside the author notes for more info.
1. Chapter 1

Renny: Ok, I got to thinking, what if… At the end of the RGB arc… It was actually a tie, and Red didn't win?

Renegade: That's… Surprisingly good.

Renny: I know right?

Jessie: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

OOOOO

The crowd, including Blue, Oak and Bill, held their breath as the smoke cleared. It was such a tense moment, everyone wanted to know who'd won. A small flame glowed, and a wriggling vine was seen. Two smaller figures were seen near two larger ones, a dragon shape and a dinosaur shape.

The smoke cleared completely to reveal both Red AND Green, along with their pokemon, still standing!

"_Amazing! Neither of them have backed down, this is the first time in history we've EVER had a tie in the final fight!" _The announcer shouted over the crowd's gasps and whooping.

"But… They can't have _two _champions, right?" Blue asked Oak, staring at the two boys on the field. Both of them harboured bruises, and their pokemon weren't much better off.

"I… Don't know what's going to happen. No one's ever come out in a tie before…" Bill answered her instead, also staring at the two 'champions' in shock.

oooo

-On the field, with Red and Green-

"Both of us…?" Red mumbled in shock, exchanging a short glance with his rival. Green blinked at him, and turned to his pokemon, Charizard. He muttered something to the pokemon, and it nodded, yawning loudly enough for Red to flinch slightly. Green didn't even move a muscle. All he did was pull out the pokemon's ball, and return it.

"Why'd you-"

"He was tired." Green interrupted, glaring at Red.

"You cared?"

"….."

Green turned his back on Red, and the crimson eyed boy shrugged. He turned to his own pokemon, Pika and Poli had gotten up and had joined Saur. They all stared at Green for a few seconds, then turned to Red.

"Ka, chu…" Pika tugged at his trouser legs, probably wanting to know what was going on.

"I… Guess all our efforts are useless then. Neither of us are the Champion, since they can't have two." Red said, disappointed.

"No." A voice behind Red made him jump. He spun around to see Green, staring at him emotionlessly.

"No, they can't have two… They can't have none. There has to be one." Green said. Red blinked at him, none of the boy's words were making any sense what-so-ever.

"Green, we didn't win or lose, it was a tie!"

"….We could do something else other than battle to gain Championship." Green blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"Ha! Did I just hear right?" Red laughed. "Green Oak, a violent, bullying moron, wants to do something other than fight?"

Green decided to ignore the jab. For now.

"…Yes. It's better than exhausting our pokemon when we know they are equally matched."

Red stared at him. "That… Sorta makes sense. So… What are we meant to do then?"

"Maybe a series of random challenges, like singing, fishing, whatever!" An exited voice startled Red, and maybe Green too, but he didn't show it.

"Blue!" Red exclaimed happily. The girl smiled at him, and frowned when Green said nothing to her.

"Hey, try being… Not anti-social for once, will you?" She asked him. Green just stared at her. "And… That's what I was talking about." Blue sighed.

"Anyway…" Red muttered. "What did you wanna propose?" He asked, his voice slightly louder.

"Like I said before." Blue waved her hands around. "Singing, fishing, the like."

Oak walked up to them with Bill in toe.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I'll tell the announcer." The old man smiled, and walked away quickly to find the man in question.

"You know…" Bill scratched his chin in thought. "It's a good idea, and I have some more things you two could do!" He smiled at them. Green just blinked, and walked away from the field, going off on his own somewhere. Red, Blue and Bill stared after him.

"…Should we be worried?" Red asked.

"Nah, he's fine." Bill waved his hand dismissively.

The crimson eyed boy shrugged.

"Ok, I'll just uh…. Well, how about this." Red pointed out. "While we're doing the 'challenges', maybe me, Green, Blue, you and maybe the Professor could stay somewhere… Like a hotel or something?"

"That's a good idea." Oak said, coming back from his conversation with the announcer.

"_Ok folks, I just got this. The two finalists' have agreed to do a challenge of sorts, with different category's and challenges, so to speak. So, what do you all want them to do?"_

There were several shouts, one person even suggested another fight.

"_Woah, woah! Calm down, you can all put down your idea's in a box we're going to make at the gates of the Pokemon League! We'll pick out the least common, most weirdest suggestions, and we'll also do some other things that the public won't be able to choose."_

The crowd cheered again. Red laughed slightly, feeling unnerved on the inside.

Just what did these people have in mind for him and Green?

OOOOO

Renny: Ok, here's what's gonna happen. Renegade'll give y'all a list of what's _definitely _gonna be done, but all of you can submit your own idea's! Anything y'all want, just tell me! Please, I kinda have limited ideas now…

Renegade: Ok, here's what Renny has for definite. Karaoke, or singing as some call it. Maybe fishing, but we're not too sure about that one. If someone comes up with a better idea than fishing then we'll do that. We're gonna have a pokemon race in it as well, with Red and Green riding on them, you people can choose between the pokemon out of these three they can ride.

Jessie: For Green: Dodrio, Fearow, Rapidash.

Midori: For Red: Archanine, Ninetales, Pidgeot.

Verdi: Choose which one you want, and we'll do a voting thing for them.

Emmy: Is that all we have now?

Renny: Pretty much, but when we get about…two or three more people saying what they want, I'll try and make the next chapter. C'mon people, we need some weird ideas! It can be anything, if I put it in, you'll get a shout-out for it!

Midori: You're trying to get people to give ideas with bribery?

Renny: Who doesn't want a shout-out, I mean… Your own idea for these two gets to be put into play!

Jessie: We should do the stats thing.

Renny: Oh yeah… I'll just give them to y'all.

1= poor. 10= excellent.

**Strength:**

Red: 7 ½

Green: 4 ½

**Speed:**

Red: 5

Green: 9 ½

**Accuracy:**

Red: 6

Green: 6 ½

**Height:**

Renegade: Uh… Do we really need that last one?

Renny: Yeah, but… Oh fine. Red's taller than Green by about… Two/three inches. Yes, fine Green's shorter than Red, but still. People can make it work.

Midori: Anyway… Submit your idea's please!


	2. Chapter 2

Renny: *dancing*

Renegade: Uh… What are you doing?

Renny: Someone reviewed a story of mine on and it wasn't me~

Jessie: Really, Renny? Really?

Renny: uh huh! Ok, the person even submitted not one, but TWO challenges! Ok, I know I sound really stupid but… Please submit challenges! Anything! Please, this is your chance to make Red and Green do anything y'all want! Is it 'cus I made Red taller and stronger than Green? It's just, I'm sorry, but that's how I see the two of them.

Midori: Anyway… The two challenges that the person, Guest, submitted are _both _going to be used in this chapter. It doesn't matter how many challenges a person comes up with, Renny'll try and get all of them into one chapter. Sometimes two if she can't.

B.R: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

OOOOO

"Ok, I've hunted around, found some money, and now we're all staying here!" Blue proudly announced. Behind her stood a huge mansion of a house, complete with other things that should be explained later on. Red, Daisy, Green, Oak and Bill stared at it in shock, some of them wondering just _how _the thief girl had managed to get the mansion-like place.

'_Ok, this is… TOTALLY AWESOME!' _

'_Holy Mew she actually went and did it…'_

'…_.No.'_

'_Amazing, I wonder how she got that money in the first place?'_

'_Why is my wallet empty?'_

"So… Who wants first dibs to explore?" Daisy asked them. Red's hand shot up and he raced inside before anyone else could do anything. The crimson eyed boy shoved the double doors open, racing inside and looking around the place, hauling his bag with him.

He was in a sort of hallway, which had an open door leading to a slightly-larger-than-average sized room, with a sofa, big enough for about four people, sat in the middle of the room with another one opposite. And long, and slightly low table sat in between them, with some cloths over it. There was a comfortable looking chair up in the corner, away from the rest of the furniture in the room. A book cabinet was tucked away in another corner, filled with, what else, a huge amount of books and some other things that Red didn't know. There was a door four or five feet away from it, leading to who-knows-where (He'd find that out in a second), and another one on the opposite side of the room. The floorboards weren't concealed like in Red's own home, instead it had a circular rug in the middle of the room. The wall paint (not wallpaper, people) was a bright blue colour, with some darker parts here and there.

Someone shoved Red into the room, making him almost hit the table as he stumbled inside. The boy turned around to give a tongue lashing to whoever pushed him, but there was no one there. Confused, Red turned around, only to come face to face with Green, staring at him emotionlessly as usual.

"AAAAAH DON'T DO THAT!" He screamed, flailing his arms around wildly. Green just blinked and walked over to the second door Red had seen, opening it and disappearing through.

"Wow, this is cool." Daisy smiled as she walked through the passage. Oak and Bill followed after, with Blue skipping into the room as well.

"I know right? This place is awesome!" The blue eyed girl laughed in delight. "Who knew I'd find something like this near a city?"

"Wait, we're near a city…?" Bill gasped out. "Which one?"

"Cerulean! Some of the challenges might be water based, so I figured it'd be better for us to stay somewhere near there!" Blue clapped her hands together. Bill muttered something about 'Could've stayed at home' and walked around the room a little.

"Where did Green go?" Oak asked. Red didn't answer for a few seconds, until he realised the old man was talking to him.

"Uh… That way." He pointed to the second door in the room, now probably the third considering the door they'd all came through was now closed.

"Alright, we'll all go choose our rooms, one at a time. GREEN!" Oak shouted. Red covered his ears in shock, and sighed when Green padded back through the door. He took his hands off of his ears, and followed the old man as he led the small group through the first/second door.

"So, what was in the other room then?" Red asked Green as they walked through another hallway with more doors. They didn't go in any of them, instead going towards the staircase at the bottom of it. Green blinked and turned to him.

"….Kitchen." Was the boy's monotone, and blunt answer. Red nodded, mentally noting to try and get his rival to open up more often. The group walked up the stairs, and stopped at the top.

"Ok, we'll look through each of them and decide which one suits who best, alright?" Oak moved towards the first door, closest to the group, when everyone nodded in the affirmative.

Oak opened the door, and walked inside with the others following him.

The room was brightly lit, mostly because of the two windows side-by-side on the opposite side of the room. A large, but still single bed with plain covers was nested underneath them, and a small bedside table with draws sat next to it. A large wardrobe (closet in other people's cases) was against the wall to the right of the door, and a smaller, longer cabinet stood a couple of feet away.

"Oooh, this is my room, totally!" Daisy clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling happily.

Everyone else agreed, and left the nineteen year old to unpack her bag. They went to the next room, the one opposite Daisy's new room, and Bill opened the door this time.

A horrible stench wafted through as soon as it opened up, causing the three eleven year olds with them to gag and recoil with horror.

"W-what _died _in there?" Red coughed, his hand over his mouth. Oak had his hand over his own mouth as well, and used his free one to shut the door.

Everyone breathed happily.

"Ok, no one goes in there until that stink room's clean. Next one." Oak ordered. The five of them went to the next room, next to the 'stink room', and Oak cautiously opened it.

The interior was almost the same as Daisy's room, but the furniture was reversed and the windows were further apart. Bill immediately claimed it as his own.

The next room, opposite Bill's, was completely bare, with only a single window in the room for light. No one took that one. Oak opened the door next to the empty room, and this time the room was like Bill's, only the room had one large window instead. Blue claimed this one. He went to the opposite one, declaring that it was his.

"What if it's bare?" Red asked him. Oak shrugged.

"If it is, I'll get some things for it."

Turns out, the room wasn't bare, but actually was pretty much the same as the others. But the windows had cobwebs on them, and Red watching in amusement as Oak tried to get rid of them. A couple of spiders scuttled out of the room after that, and Red had a small laugh at Green, who backed away and squeaked in fear.

They both quickly went to the other room opposite the one next to Oak's, one of the last two, if you didn't count the one on the very end, and in the middle of the wall in between the two rooms. The room they looked into was darker than the rest, with a smaller window than the others as well. The bed was where the wardrobe had been in the other rooms, with the thing itself opposite. The cabinets that had been in the other rooms wasn't present here, but there was a small, cream white bedside table like the previous ones. Green said nothing, only walking in and plonking his bag onto the bed. He turned around and stared at Red, his eyes telling the boy to get out.

"Fine, that one's mine then." Red sighed, walking to the opposite one and listening to Green shut the door. He opened up his own door, and smiled when he saw it was like the others, not Green's or the bare one. Or the 'stink room', for that matter.

oooo

-A few minutes later, in the front room-

"Ok, how about we do this," Blue stood at the end of the table between the two sofa's, near the door that lead to the front hall. Bill and Daisy sat on one of the sofa's, while Red and Oak sat on the other. Green was curled up on the chair in the corner. "I'll go to the League once a week, and I'll get some of the idea's that people have given into the people there, and I'll write them down and tell you two what to do!" She pointed to Red and Green, who both nodded.

"Alright, I've already been down there a couple of days ago, so we have some challenges already. The first one is a Cookie Eating Contest, whoever eats the most cookies wins. The second one we'll do is a Dress Up Contest. You dress up in girl's clothes, and whoever looks most like a girl wins!" Blue smiled at the group of four in front of her, not even bothering to look over at Green.

"Ok, let's go to… The Kitchen." Oak decided, standing up and walking through the door that led to the room in question. Everyone else followed him, with Green just trailing behind.

A table, large enough for about eight people, was in the middle of the room, and the usual things needed for cooking were opposite the door. A large window was above the cooker and everything else, overlooking the forest next to the house. Other than that, the room was bare. Red sat down at the table, choosing to sit at the end of it and clapping his hands slightly.

"Bring on the cookies!" The boy cheered, punching the air. Green didn't do anything spectacular, just sitting at the opposite end of the table. Daisy went straight to making the cookies as there wasn't any to begin with, while Bill, Blue and Oak started a conversation with Red.

"So, you think _you're _gonna win? Yeah right, Green can eat more than you!" Blue taunted the boy.

"Hey, I'm bigger than him, so I can eat more! Besides, he's kinda thin so I guess he doesn't eat too much!" Red snorted, glancing over at his rival, who was resting his head on his arms, staring at nothing in particular.

"Don't underestimate him, Red." Oak advised, though he sounded and looked unsure of his own words himself.

"Y'know Red… Just give it your best shot. If you don't win, there'll be plenty of other challenges for you to try and beat Green at, right?" Bill smiled at Red, getting a large grin in return.

"Sure, I'm gonna beat Green at everything!"

"Even the Dress Up Contest?" Blue asked him, smirking.

"Oh, Mew no! He can win that one for all I care!" Red scoffed at her, again glancing at Green, who hadn't even blinked once. It was slightly unnerving really.

"Cookies are almost done!" Daisy called. "I could use some help getting them out, Blue."

"Sure, ok."

A few minutes later, after Blue and Daisy had gotten all of the cookies out, Red and Green were each handed a plate big enough to fit half of the full amount of cookies on. Daisy put some on her baby brothers, whispering to him as she did so.

"Don't strain yourself, alright?" She asked in worry. "I don't want you to get sick or something, if you can't eat anymore don't eat anymore, ok little bro?"

Green nodded silently and looked over at Red, who was chatting animatedly to Blue as she put the cookies on his plate.

"It doesn't matter if you don't beat him Green." He heard Daisy say. "You'll be a Champ in my eyes, always."

"…. Thanks." He mumbled quietly. Daisy smiled down at him, and then turned to Bill as he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, listen up, both of you!" Bill declared. "This isn't a speed eating contest, it's to see who can eat the most, got that?" Red and Green nodded. "Ok, on your marks, get set, EAT!"

Despite what Bill had said literally seconds ago, Red started wolfing down the cookies on his own plate like he hadn't eaten in years, while Green just calmly ate them like it was no big deal. Red was quickly getting through his, almost half of the cookies on the plate were already gone. Green was only down to about three-quarters, but still the boy didn't speed up at all. Blue noticed Red was starting to slow down a little, and growled in her throat slightly. Despite the fact she'd made herself a promise she wouldn't pick who she wanted to win, Red was definitely a better choice than Green. Why? Red actually showed his emotions, while Green acted like a robot. Red actually cared about his pokemon all the time, whereas Green hardly even bothered to stop when his pokemon were too tired or something. The only good thing about Green was that he was quiet, and Red was loud. Maybe that was why they were rivals? Because they were polar opposites?

She sighed slightly, and glanced over at Green, blinking a little when the boy suddenly stopped and tugged on his sister's sleeve. Daisy looked over at him, and he mumbled something to her. She nodded, and stood up.

"Ok, it's over now. Red's won." She declared. Red froze, and stared at Green in shock.

"Wha…?" His mouth was a bit full from the cookies. Red quickly gulped them down and cleared his throat. "Why?"

"Green can't eat anymore, and you've had most of yours so…" Daisy shrugged and walked out of the room, Green padding after her like a lost puppy. Blue, Bill and Oak blinked, while Red just sat back and stared at the spot where Green was.

"Wow, he actually gave up…" Red mumbled in shock. Blue laughed and patted Red on the back.

"Congrats, your prediction came true." She said happily.

oooo

-In cerulean City, near the Gym-

"Wait, you two want me to host a Dress Up Contest, and you're both entering?" Misty looked between the two boys, one nodded awkwardly while the other just stared off into space blankly. That kid was weird…

"Well…" Red laughed slightly. "Yeah." He gave up trying to come up with something else to tell her. "Look, we both ended up in a tie at the League, so we're doing some stupid challenges that people say for us to and stuff… We did a cookie eating contest earlier." Red sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Uh… Ok fine… Just don't expect me to clean up, you two are gonna do it, got that?"

"Yes, Misty." Green said robotically. Misty stared at him blankly.

"Sheesh, for a kid you sure are weird…"

oooo

-Inside the Gym, changing room 1-

"So, you want me to wear this?" Red held up a long dress, staring at it like it was from another planet.

"Well, it _is _a dress up thing. Whoever looks most like a girl, wins!" Blue grinned at him.

"…. Nope." Red said, casually tossing the dress over to Blue.

"But, don't you want to win?"

"Nah, Green can have this one. It's humiliating doing this anyway…" Red muttered. "And I don't wanna be known forever as 'The Cross-Dressing Champion Red'." He shrugged.

"Sheesh really? Just… Fine, I'll get something else, but you'll have to wear make-up if you're not wearing the dress, got it?" Blue pointed her finger at him, wagging it slightly. Red groaned loudly, but nodded anyway. Blue grinned at him again and danced out of the room, shouting something about 'Back in a few'.

"Yay, I'm alone FINALLY!" Red shouted, exasperated. He collapsed into the bench behind him, vaguely remembering where he was.

He and Green had done Rock, Paper, Scissors for the men's room, and Red had somehow lost, and he'd had to be forced into the Women's changing room by Misty and a couple of other swimmers. Unfortunately, both were male.

"Least I can do is look around and not get shouted at…" Red muttered, smirking to himself. So he stood up, and after checking Blue wasn't going to barge in on him, and rubbed his hands together in delightful glee.

oooo

-In changing room 2-

"Ok, a little change here…"

_Fwip._

"I'll just get the comb, sit tight ok?" Daisy smiled, and walked over to her bag. Green yawned slightly, his hands in his lap and tilted his head. Unlike Red, Green didn't really mind wearing a dress at all. His sister had dressed him up when he was a little younger. But what he didn't like, was the fact that she wanted to comb his hair down, and re-style it from its usual messy-ness.

Now that, he didn't want _at all._

"Daisy…?"

"Huh?" The teen/adult stood up with a comb in her hand, and walked toward Green picking at it lightly.

"…. Do you have to do this?"

"What? Oh, put your hair down? Yeah, of course! Unless you wanna lose this as well?"

"… Last time wasn't my fault…"

"I know, little bro. But still, I'm gonna get your hair down anyway. Mew knows you need to comb it anyway…" Daisy muttered. She gently ruffled his hair, making a little bit more messy, and then suddenly streaked the comb down the boys hair.

"OW!"

"Sorry~ Don't worry, you'll be ok."

"DAISY OW! STOP IT JUST LEAVE ME- OWWW!"

oooo

-At the front of the Gym, a few minutes later-

"Ok, people! Listen up!" Misty shouted through the microphone. The people surrounding the Gym looked over to her, and she continued her 'speech'.

"Red and Green are gonna do a contest thing, and I'm hosting it. It's up to you to decide… Who looks more like a girl!" She giggled. A few members of the audience laughed as well. Behind Misty, were some curtains, and behind those were Red and… Someone with long, brown hair. He didn't recognise this girl at all…

Red looked down at himself, scoffing at the shorts and T-shirt Blue had forced him into. At least she went easy on the make-up, even if it did look terrible. But the girl next to him… Maybe Green chickened out and got someone else to do it for him?

Just then the curtains opened, and Misty announced their names as they were both revealed.

"And there's Red, with the weird make-up and short shorts! And that's Green, wearing the pretty black dress with his hair _surprisingly _long for a boy… Wait, is he actually a boy, 'cus he looks a lot like a girl right now…" Some of the crowd laughed again, and Red stared at Green in shock.

"That's Green…?" He mumbled to himself.

'_Dang it, if I mistook Green for a girl and everyone here knows I'm a boy then he's gonna win… Wait, that's a good thing.'_

A lot of people in the crowd (mainly the boys) were wolf-whistling at Green, who just stared out into space as usual. Red felt his cheeks burn, he wanted people to pay attention to him, not Green! But still, if he won this contest… Nope, he'd let Green win as long as he got the Championship for himself. Misty said something about paying attention, so Red decided to ignore his rival for now, and listen properly.

"Alright, there's fifty people here, so we'll do this fairly!" Misty shouted through her microphone. "When I say so, hold up your red or green card that you were given at the start. Red is so you can say Red here looks most like a girl, and green is for Green. Obviously. Ok? Hold up your cards!"

Everyone in the audience held up their cards, and Misty almost laughed, and turned to the board that suddenly appeared behind her, with Red and Green's names on there. She wrote down the numbers of people who held up their cards for each of them, and announced the scores.

"For Red we have… One person! Wow, pathetic… And for Green we have… Forty-nine people!" Misty exclaimed in shock. She stared at the Green, who was still staring off into space blankly, in shock. "Well, I guess that's it then… Thanks for joining us, and keep on with the challenges!" Misty awkwardly shouted.

oooo

-Night, back in the house, in Green's room-

Daisy watched her brother mess up his hair, trying to get it back to how it usually was. She giggled slightly when she saw the dress on his bed, and walked fully into the room, almost startling him.

"I told you you'd win, didn't I?" She smiled. Green nodded and continued to mess up his hair. "Well, what are you gonna do with that?" She pointed at the dress on his bed, which Green glanced over to. He looked up at Daisy and shrugged, going back to his hair. The teen/adult sighed.

"I miss the times when you'd actually answer me with a million and one words… Now you hardly ever do…" She whispered, watching him finally succeed with his messy hair-do.

'_I wish he'd be able to say whatever he wanted, but he can't… Not with Grandpa and the entire world watching his every move…'_

Unknown to both of them, Red was quietly listening from the other side of the door, and he'd heard what Daisy had said. Green used to talk more? If that's true, why doesn't he now? And was he more cheerful, more carefree when he did? Red didn't want to say anything to Daisy, in case she asked where he'd found that out from. And he certainly couldn't ask Green, even if he did he probably wouldn't get a straight answer. But Daisy sounded so sad…

'_I know… I'll try and be his friend!' _Red thought happily. Then he remembered what he'd said to Green at the League.

"_It's too bad that you don't know what friendship is!"_

If he actually didn't, Red could teach him, right?

Right?

OOOO

Renny: WOOHOO!

Renegade: You got a lot from that…

Renny: Yep.

B.R: I'll read the voting thing.

**Red's pokemon:**

**Archanine: 0**

**Ninetales: 0**

**Pidgeot: 1**

Renny: Really? Only one person?

**Green's pokemon:**

**Dodrio: 0**

**Fearow: 1**

**Rapidash: 0**

Renegade: Wow. We need more to vote! Remember, vote for both Red and Green's pokemon, but you can only vote for one pokemon per person, and only once. But you can submit as many challenges as you'd like.

Renny: Here are the challenges we have so far. Mine are in italics, the one's we've done are in bold, and anything else is normal.

Challenges to do: 

_Karaoke _

_Pokemon Race_

_Haunted House_

**Cookie eating contest**

**Dress up as girl contest (whoever looks most like a girl wins)**

Jessie: Haunted House?

Renny: Halloween was a few days ago so… Yeah. I got rid of the fishing thing since I didn't really like it to start off with anyway.

Midori: Yeah, ok. Anyway, submit challenges for Red and Green, and vote for the pokemon you want them to ride in the Pokemon Race!


	3. Chapter 3

Renny: *eating candy cane* Wey, mew cha-ter!

Renegade: …Eh?

Renny: *takes candy cane out of mouth* Yay, new chapter!

Renegade: Oh.

B.R: Shout out to this one: Pokemonredshipper, and another Guest review. Sheesh, two Guest's? Weird. Anyway, Renny decided to do either one challenge or two challenges, depending on the length of the first challenge she writes. If the first one goes over ten/eleven pages including the first part, then it's just one. If not, then two.

Renny: Vo-ing t-ing.

Jessie: Get the candy cane out of your mouth, Renny.

Renny: Aww, but I love candy canes! Anyone who reviews, votes and submits challenges gets a virtual candy cane, since I love them that much!

Red's pokemon

Archanine: 0

Ninetales: 0

Pidgeot: 1

Green's pokemon

Dodrio: 0

Fearow: 1

Rapidash: 0

Midori: Anyway….We'll be doing one of our own ideas for this chapter! So, wait until the next one if you want your own idea in!

Renny: Ah don' own pok'mo', o' wi' tha' sho'!

Renegade: TAKE THE DAMN THING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!

OOOOOO

-In the front room of the huge house-

Red stared up at the celling thoughtfully. He'd thought excessively about what Daisy had said to Green the night before, and had made a decision.

He would try to get Green to open up, so he could be the smaller boy's friend. Maybe he could even teach Green what real friendship was? Anyway, most of the group, minus Bill and Daisy, who were in the Kitchen making breakfast, and Green, who was Mew-knows-where, were sitting in the front room. Oak was looking through the bookcases opposite and to the right of where Red was sitting, and Blue was sitting on the other sofa, staring at the Kitchen door hungrily. Red had no clue what Green was doing right now, but he didn't really care much. Or so, his ego said he didn't, but Red knew he did.

The Kitchen door opened, and Daisy and Bill walked in with three plates of food each. Daisy gave one to Red, who gladly started devouring it, and one to Blue, who did the same as Red, only she did it more neatly. Bill gave one to Oak and the old man sat down next to Blue, eating his with practised manners. Bill sat next to Red to eat his own, and placed the last of his plates on the table in between the two sofa's. Daisy sat down on the arm of the sofa Oak was sitting on, and looked at the door that led to the rest of the house.

"He's still not down yet?" Daisy asked, slowly chewing on her food. Red shook his head, to busy eating to answer her. Suddenly the door opened, and Green walked in slowly, like a zombie. He looked extremely tired, and almost dropped the plate Daisy gave him, but quickly caught it. He walked straight over to the chair in the corner, seemingly unaware when everyone in the room watched him. Red blinked, and put his plate down. He'd finished anyway. The boy stood up and walked over to Green, who was poking his food unenthusiastically. Red knelt down slightly so he could see Green better.

The boy's eyes were dulled slightly, and he looked extremely tired, but there was something else as well. Something Red couldn't identify.

"Are…You alright, Green?" Red asked him. Green glanced at him, but then averted his eyes. He pushed the plate into Red's hands, and stood up quickly walking back out of the room to where he'd come from immediately. Red quickly went after him, shoving the plate onto the table.

"Hey, come back!" Red shouted at the boy. Green stopped slowly at the bottom of the stairs, but didn't turn around. Red walked up to him, still keeping his distance in case Green tried anything. Red vaguely took notice of the others coming out into the hall to watch.

"Green, I asked you a question! What's the matter?" Red asked again. Green still didn't answer. Red growled slightly and walked closer, almost within reaching distance of the boy.

"Green, what wrong? You look half-dead, and I'm only concerned!" Red exclaimed. He heard someone's footsteps, but Red didn't take any notice of them.

"…..Wouldn't understand…." He heard Green mumble.

"If you'd tell me, us, then we would!" Red said. He blinked when Daisy suddenly walked past him, and straight up to her baby brother.

"Again, Green?" She asked him. Green lowered his head and nodded, twitching slightly. Red blinked rapidly, and looked back at the others. Oak seemed to know what was going on as well, and he went back into the front room. Bill followed him, but Blue walked over to Red and watched Daisy talk to her brother.

"If you don't say anything, then how can they help?" She was asking. Green mumbled something they couldn't hear, and shook his head roughly.

"Come on Greenie…Don't do this to yourself, please…" Daisy begged. She sighed when Green broke away from her, and walked up the stairs. Red and Blue went up to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Red asked the teen/adult. Daisy sighed, and turned to them.

"He said he doesn't want to tell you, so I won't. Bill would probably get the answer out of Grandpa anyway, so there's not need to ask him not to but…Please, don't ask Green about this, don't mention it." Daisy said.

Red and Blue nodded, exchanging a glance with each other when Daisy went back into the front room.

"So, what do we do?" Blue asked the boy.

"I think we should leave it for now, but if this happens again, we won't stop 'till we get our answers." Red said to her. Blue nodded, and looked up the stairs.

"I just hope it's nothing to serious…" She muttered. Red nodded beside her, worried as well.

oooo

-Front room, a few hours later-

Everyone, and this time, I mean everyone, sat in the room, three on each sofa. Green sat next to Daisy, with Red on his other side, and Blue sat in the middle of Oak and Bill. The blue eyed girl held out some paper, and read off of it.

"Ok, todays challenge is Karaoke. Sing any song you want, and then the four Gym Leaders'll be the judges." Blue smiled. Red started.

"Wait, four? I know about the good Gym Leaders, and the bad ones, but there's only three official Gym Leaders who stayed good!" He exclaimed. Green blinked drowsily beside him. Red glanced at him slightly, but quickly looked back at Blue.

"Well, since Blaine turned good, he's become one of the good Gym Leaders, so he'll be a judge as well." Blue explained. Red made an 'O' with his mouth and sat back.

"Basically, you sing any song you want to, and if it's a duet or more, then the Gym Leader's will provide you with a person from their Gyms, randomly selected, to sing with you. You need to learn the song by tomorrow, and at neither of you can hear what the other is singing." Blue said. She smiled, and giggled slightly. "And I'll be helping Red over there~" She sang. Red groaned.

oooo

-Somewhere in Pewter City, Red's practising place-

"OK, so! What songs do you actually know, and know that you could try to sing them?" Blue clapped her hands together, smiling at Red. The boy looked around the huge room, it was grey and sort of dull, but at least it was soundproof. There were a few chairs scattered about, and Blue and Red were sitting on two of them, facing each other.

"Uh well…I don't know any duets, but I do know some singles…" Red said, rubbing his head slightly.

"Great! Can you sing them?" Blue said brightly. Red nodded slightly, and thought about some of the songs he knew by heart. There were a few really, but none of them came to mind at the time. Then he though about one song he particularly liked, because it described him a lot. He opened his mouth to belt out the words.

"Ok, we need to work on your actual singing…." Blue muttered after he'd finished. Red felt insulted.

"Hey, that was the best I could do!" He protested. Blue looked horrified.

"Oh Mew, really? Sheesh, now I'm beginning to regret wanting to help you out…Should've gone with Green." The girl sighed. Red glared at her.

"Hey, he probably isn't much better than me!" Red shouted. "In fact, I bet he's even worse!"

"A bet?"

Oops, should've said that.

"Ok," Blue smirked, "How about this? If Green's worse at singing then you are, then I'll give you…A quarter of all the money I own. If he's better then you, then you give me half of what you own." Red jolted in shock.

"That's not fair, you only give a quarter!"

"Yeah, I don't really have much money, so that's why you're giving more." Blue shrugged. "Now, let's get on with the practise. Mew knows you actually need it…"

oooo

-In Pewter City's hall, the next day-

Brock and the other Gym Leaders stood on top of the stage, whispering amongst themselves while the crowd settled themselves in.

"So, what's this all about anyway?" Erika asked, curious as to why she'd had to be interrupted from her meditating. Misty sighed and explained everything to the other three, smiling slightly as she remembered the events of a couple of days ago.

"A challenge?" Brock smirked. "That's gonna be fun to see, now I'm glad I let them use my Town Hall for part of the challenge thing." The man said.

Blaine nodded, and smiled, as did Erika.

"This will be something to remember. Who is going to be first?" Blaine questioned. Brock looked at the sheet in his hands.

"Red's up first, and then Green. No one knows what they're doing, not even we do. Only Blue, Daisy and a few others do." Brock shrugged. Oak walked onto the stage, and smiled at the Gym Leaders, watching them walk off the stage and into their seats in the front row.

"Now," Oak said through the microphone in front of him, "Red will be first, and then Green will be next. A little heads up for the both of them, Red won't be moving around the stage as much as Green will, so he'll use this microphone to sing into, and Green with use a mine one that can be attached to his head. Anyway, here's Red, singing I Will Not Bow!" Oak shouted to the crowd, who cheered wildly. The old man walked off stage, allowing Red to step on and take the spot-light.

"Hey, everyone!" Red waved. They cheered again. "I'm singing for a chance to win at the Championship, so I can become the Pokemon League Champion! Please vote for me in this challenge, and here's my song!"

_**FALL!**_

Some of the crowd jumped at the sudden shout. Then the music began, and Red started 'singing'.

_**Now the dark begins to rise**_

_**Save your breath, it's far from over**_

_**Leave the lost and dead behind**_

_**Now's your chance to run for cover**_

Some of the girls in the crowd swooned at Red's deep, but still boyish voice.

_**I don't want to change the world**_

_**I just wanna leave it colder**_

_**Light the fuse and burn it up**_

_**Take the path that leads to nowhere**_

_**All is lost again**_

_**But I'm not giving in**_

Even Oak was shocked at Red's voice, he hadn't even expected Blue to be able to work with someone who'd never sang in his life before.

_**I will not bow**_

_**I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall**_

_**I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

_**FALL!**_

_**Watch the end through dying eyes**_

_**Now the dark is taking over**_

_**Show me where forever dies**_

_**Take the fall and run to Heaven**_

_**All is lost again**_

_**But I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow**_

_**I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall**_

_**I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

_**And I'll survive, paranoid**_

_**I have lost the will to change**_

_**And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**Open your eyes!**_

_**I will not bow**_

_**I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall**_

_**I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

_**And I'll survive; paranoid**_

_**I have lost the will to change**_

_**And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**FALL! **_

The crowd cheered, and whistled at Red, who bowed and waved at everyone, slowly walking off of the stage as if sad to go. Some girl in the audience asked for an encore. Oak smiled, and walked back onto the stage, looking at the four Gym Leaders, who were the Judges.

"Well, we'll wait for what the judges have to say for Red's song, in the meantime, what did you all think?" Oak asked them.

"He was amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Can we hear him again?"

"I wanna hear his voice, he sounds so COOL!"

"PUT HIM BACK ON, PLEASE!"

Oak noticed the four 'Judges' were done with their decision, and he motion for the crowd to be quiet. Blaine went first, saying his rating into his microphone.

"I give him, eight out of ten." The old man smiled. A few people cheered, but quietened down when Brock got ready.

"I'd say, nine."

Erika went next.

"Eight and a half." She calmly stated.

"I'll give him nine as well!" Misty smiled, waving to some of the people she knew in the crowd. Red smirked at Green from backstage, silently challenging the boy to beat his score. Green blinked at quickly looked back at the stage.

"Ok, those are some great results for Red! But don't go anywhere, we still have Green's song to go through! This time, it's a duet, so he'll be singing with a trainer from…Brocks Gym!" Oak announced. He quickly walked off stage, and everyone waited for Green to walk on so he could start. They were confused when he didn't, but then their confusion quickly disappeared as they heard his voice.

_Green: __**It's over now I know inside **_

_**No one will ever know **_

_**The sorry tale of Edward Hyde **_

_**And those who died, no one must ever know **_

_**They'd only see the tragedy **_

_**They'd not see my intent **_

_**The shadow of Hyde's evil **_

_**Would forever kill the good that I had meant **_

Everyone stared at the boy, silent as he slowly walked onto the stage, his hair covering his eyes.

_Green: __**Am I a good man? **_

_**Am I a mad man? **_

_**It's such a fine line between a good man and a- **_

Then the teenager, Caine, from Brocks Gym suddenly appeared on the stage, smirking.

_Caine: __**Do you really think **_

_**That I would ever let you go? **_

_**Do you think I'd ever set you free? **_

_**If you do I'm sad to say, **_

_**It simply isn't so. **_

_**You will never get away from me! **_

Green looked up at the older boy so suddenly, he almost startled him.

_Green: __**All that you are **_

_**Is a face in the mirror! **_

_**I close my eyes and you'll disappear! **_

Caine smirked, and took a quick step beck.

_Caine: __**I'm what you face **_

_**When you face in the mirror! **_

_**Long as you live, I will still be here! **_

Green turned his back to the teen.

_Green: __**All that you are **_

_**Is the end of a nightmare! **_

_**All that you are is a dying scream! **_

_**After tonight, **_

_**I shall end this demon dream! **_

Caine smirked, and put his hand on Green's shoulder.

_Caine: __**This is not a dream my friend- **_

_**And it will never end! **_

_**This one is the nightmare that goes on! **_

_**Hyde is here to stay, **_

_**No matter what you may pretend- **_

_**And I'll flourish long after you're gone! **_

Green snapped around and glared at Caine.

_Green: __**Soon you will die, **_

_**And my memory will hide you! **_

_**You cannot choose but to lose control **_

Green stepped towards Caine, making the teen step back a little.

_Caine: __**You can't control me! **_

_**I live deep inside you! **_

_**Each day you'll feel me devour your soul! **_

Caine laughed after that.

_Green: __**I don't need you to survive, **_

_**As you need me! **_

_**I'll become whole **_

_**As you dance with death! **_

_**And I'll rejoice **_

_**As you breathe your final breath! **_

Caine laughed again, and this time stepped towards Green, getting closer with every word.

_Caine: __**I'll live inside you forever!**_

_Green: __**No!**_

_Caine: __**With Satan himself by my side!**_

_Green: __**NO!**_

_Caine: __**And I know that now and forever, **_

_**They'll never be able to separate **_

_**Jekyll from Hyde! **_

Green quickly turned around, facing the audience and not looking at Caine.

_Green: __**Can't you see it's **_

_**over now? **_

_**It's time to die! **_

Caine smirked and grabbed Green's arms, digging his fingers in.

_Caine: __**No not I! **_

_**Only you! **_

Green managed to break free of Caine's grasp, and turned around, pointing at him.

_Green: __**If I die **_

_**You die, too! **_

Caine laughed and smirked again.

_Caine: __**You'll die in me **_

_**I'll be you! **_

Green growled.

_Caine: __**Damn you Hyde! **_

_**Leave me be! **_

_Caine: __**Can't you see? **_

_**You are me! **_

Green's eyes widened and he took a shocked step away from Caine, and the audience.

_Green: __**No!**_

_**Deep inside-**_

Caine interrupted him.

_Caine:__** I am pure! **_

_**You are Hyde! **_

_Green: __**No - never!**_

_Caine: __**Yes forever! **_

Green gritted his teeth and glared at Caine again.

_Green: __**God damn you, Hyde! **_

_**Take all your evil deeds, **_

_**And rot in hell! **_

Caine laughed insanely, and got straight into Green's face as he sang/said the next words.

_Caine: __**I'll see you there, Jekyll!**_

The two dropped their stances after a few silent seconds, and turned to the crowd, bowing. Everyone in the room, including the people backstage, went absolutely mad, even the Gym Leaders. Caine and Green quickly walked off stage to let Oak go on and calm everyone down for the final scores, and they faced each other.

"You're a pretty darn good singer, little kid." Caine smiled. Green gave him a tiny smile back, and offered his hand to the taller boy. Caine's smile grew wider, and he shook the offered hand happily. Meanwhile, Red was staring at Green, his mouth open in shock. Green's singing voice was…A lot different to what he'd actually imagined.

Sure, he'd tried to come up with stupid sounding voices that would give Green no points at all, but this? Green's voice was…A lot softer, but more powerful and slightly higher pitched than Red's, almost like a girls voice, but still retaining that boyish sound.

"Pay up, Red." Blue said from behind him. Red turned around in shock.

"B-but they haven't even announced Green's scores yet!" Red shouted. Blue smirked, and motioned towards the stage.

"Ten points!" Red heard Blaine shout.

"Ten!" Brock said as well.

"I give him ten." Erika said, no doubt smiling gently.

"TEN, HE WAS SO AWEOSME!" Misty screamed.

Red sighed and forked over the money he'd bet Blue, watching her skip away happily.

OOOOOO

Renny: Before y'all kill me for making Green win, I wanna say this. I made Green win, because the song I used for him was my favourite song, called Confrontation. It's really awesome, and you should go look for it on YouTube. Anyway, why I chose Green for that song. If you'd been paying attention to the start, you'd notice something's not exactly right with Green. So, this song fits him.

Renegade: Here's the challenges we've done and have so far. Italics are our challenges, normal are yours, and bold means we've done them.

_Haunted House_

_**Karaoke **_

_Pokemon Race_

Contest to see who can pick up more girls

Who is better at some random video game

Tickle torture

**Cookie eating contest**

**Dress up as girl contest (whoever looks most like a girl wins)**

Renny: Remember to vote for the pokemon of which Red and Green will ride for their race! Here's a quick reminder of what they are:

Red's pokemon

Archanine: 0

Ninetales: 0

Pidgeot: 1

Green's pokemon

Dodrio: 0

Fearow: 1

Rapidash: 0

B.R: Vote, and submit challenges! You can only vote once, but you can submit any amount of challenges you want! Anything!


End file.
